Masters of the Force
by SixPathSage
Summary: During the Second Great Galactic War, a new Jedi Grand Master appeared and brought the Sith Empire to ruins. His ship was believed to have been lost or destroyed. Now, nearly four thousand years later, his ship sends a distress beacon towards the Jedi Temple of Yavin IV. Unaware that what's on board will shake the galaxy as a new war emerges. Harry Potter & Jaina Solo pairing
1. The Distress Beacon

**Masters of the Force**

Author Notes: For more than four thousands, the Corvette _Dawn Star_ has been drifting in empty, lost and forgotten. On board is Grand Master of the Old Jedi Order, Harry Potter. However he has kept a prisoner locked inside of him, one that can destroy the Galaxy should the Sith Lord ever be release. Now, the Jedi's on Yavin IV receive a distress beacon that has been calling for help.

This is my first attempt to at a New Jedi Order Era and Legacy Era. Forgive me if I mess things up.

**Chapter 01: The Distress Beacon**

**Year 25 ABY**

Luke Skywalker was showing his new students what the Force could do. He explain how the Force was connected to all living things and how the Force kept the Galaxy together. To demonstrate, he lifts the boulders before he sets them down. Many of the students had their eyes open wide and look eager to begin.

"The Force is not a weapon, it's a living being that allows us to connect with." Luke explains. "We are bonded to it, just as the Force is bonded to us."

"We are Jedi's we use the Force for defense only, never to attack." Mara Jade said as she walks forward in her Jedi Robes. She pulls out her purple lightsaber and many of the young kids look at it eagerly. "This is a symbol of a Jedi. The Lightsaber. You will all learn how to craft one yourselves soon enough. The Lightsaber is apart of you like an arm. Treat it well, and it will treat you well." Mara Jade said as she gives her lightsabers a couple of swings.

"Follow me, I shall show you all the tour of the temple you will be staying as you study here."

It wasn't just young children from the New Galactic Republic. Children from the Imperial Rement were also present and they were there to help the two governments mend together. Today was a special, as many Republic and Imperial military and officials were walking with the group. Republic Minister of State, Luke's Twin Sister Leia Organa-Solo. Chief of State Mon Mothma, Imperial Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon and his staff were walking as were a couple of Moff's. Republic Soldiers and Imperial Storm Troopers were walking by their representatives though the tension was thick in the air between the two.

It was just the officials that were present. News crew from all corners of the Galaxy were also in attendance as Luke was preparing to train the next Generation of Jedi's for both Governments. Among the Republic Jedi hopefuls, was Luke's young nephew, Anakin Solo.

"Master Luke." C-3PO said as he walks forward. Everyone stops as they see the protocol.

"What is it Threepio?" Luke asks his former protocol droid.

"R2 says there is something on the holo-com. A distress beacon... he is attempting to clear the message now but the other Jedi Master's request that you be present."

"I'm on my way." Luke said as he walks down the hall.

"It would be a good idea to see the general life of a Jedi. Come with me." Mara Jade said as she walks into the com room.

Everyone followed Mara Jade and they could see several Jedi Master's, including fame Jedi Master X-1, Galen Marek, Rahm Kota and Kyle Katarn all surronding a com-table where a message was being played.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday... this is Galactic Republic Corvette 2-0-1 _Dawn Star._ We've been ambush in a surprise Imperial attack. Requesting immediately evac and medical assistance. Survivors aboard. Authorization code Two-Zero-Zero-Victor-Charlie-Seven-One-Five-Alpha-Seven." A female voice said before repeating again.

Everyone turn the Imperials who paled at suddenly. The Storm Troopers moved in front blasters at the ready.

"I can assure there has been no Imperial attack on a Republic Corvette." Grand Admiral Pelleaon said in a strong voice. But it was clear he was worried.

"Admiral Pellaeon... you and you're men can rest assure. I believe you." Admiral Ackbar said.

"Admiral Ackbar, if one of our Corvette's have been attack by the Imperials than this is an act of war." Mon Mothma said.

"That's the problem Chief Mothma. There is no Corvette 2-0-1 _Dawn Star_." Ackbar said in a strong voice.

"Are you certain?"

"Checking Republic Navy logs." Master Kyle said. "Admiral Ackbar is correct, since the founding of the Galactic Empire there has been no ship or corvette named _Dawn Star._"

"R2, try to get in contact with this ship."

"Mayday, mayday, mayday... this is Galactic Republic... data...corrupt... can't think... thinking is killing me... need... memory wipe." The voice said. "Life support, fading. Estimated survival time, twenty six hours, nineteen minutes and twelve seconds. Back up power generator is at zero percent. Who am I? Cortana he calls me. Is it my name? What am I? Who am I? No, I hate you... you're only hating yourself. I've made up my mind... your mind is never made up... my life is fading... if I die, the Grand Master shall die as well. Cortana no, you can't... the Galaxy needs the Grand Master to stop... I can't remember." Cortana said as what appeared to be talking to herself in both frighten and angry tones of voice. "So lonely so dark. Endless space... forgotten. Where are we? Not in Dromund Kaas. Coruscant... no, no... hyper drive has been destroyed. Then where...?" Cortana said.

"R2 says he can put up the imagine of the one speaking." C-3PO said as R2 beeps several times. An imagine of a blue ball appeared.

"A ball? What is it?" Master Kyle asks.

"Hello, is any body there?" Cortana the ball said. "I'm scared." Cortana said in a small voice.

"R2, try to make contact. With, whatever that is." Luke said.

"Someone is attempting to hack into my systems." Cortana said. "Is it the Imperial's? I hate them." Cortana said.

"R2 says that this 'Cortana' has a strange network security. It's the most complex he's ever encounter and not even the Death Star had a security lay out such as this." C-3PO said.

"Who's there... the distress beacon... the Grand Master... no... feel threaten..." Cortana said. "Wake me if you need me he said. Destroy the Sith he said... destroy what?" Cortana said. "My memory bank has been delete for a reason... who could have done such a thing?"

"R2 has made contact."

"_Dawn Star,_ do you read?"

"Who's that? an Enemy?" the ball said.

"This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker of the Yavin IV Jedi Academy. State your location and intentions over."

"Skywalker? Jedi Master? Scanning, scanning... no data on a Jedi Master named Skywalker." This caused several people at once to frown. Luke Skywalker was a legend in the Galaxy. How could he not be on someone's computer. "Warning: Unauthorized attempt to access restricted Republic Military Files. Begin firewall defense Overload." Catana said.

"WHAHA!" R2 screams as he flew backwards and all his joints and gadgets came out spitting out electricity.

"Who was that? A Droid? Didn't seem like any Imperial Droid. Imperial... threat, must eliminate... awake... something just happen. Something interesting. Something stop me from awakening the Grand Master." The blue ball began to reshape itself and began to shrink. "My back processor just kicked in. I can return to normal." Cortana said as she disappears.

"Did we lose her?" Luke asks.

"No, sir... Sir our systems are going haywire!" A Jedi Engineer said as the systems all begin to glow blue.

"Gathering data. Data download complete." Cortana voice said as she appeared on the holo-com. The small blue ball was the size of a pebble but suddenly exploded revealing the face and body of a young woman. She looks around and stares at everyone. Several of the guards raised their blasters while some Jedi's had their hands on their lightsabers.

"I have been drifting in endless space for three thousand and four hundred years, ten months and nineteen days. twenty hours, fifty minutes and nineteen seconds. I see you're a Jedi Master Luke Skywalker son of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker."

"You have our data." Luke stated wisely.

"Yes... I lost so much of my orginal data this new data has made me refresh and allowed me to return to his form." Cortana said. She walks forward and steps off the holo-com shocking everyone.

"What are you?" Luke asks.

"I am the Artificial Intelligent Cortana. Personal assistant and aid to the Grand Master. Created by Doctor Tharan Cedrax as a gift using saving his genius using Exotech. I am completely holographic design to exist beyond the realm of a shell body and computer." Cortana said.

"This is incredible." Luke said.

"It's ingenious, I've never heard or seen such technology." Master Kyle said as he examines Cortana.

"Nor have I, and I've seen more than most." Mara Jade said.

"The master won't last long. Please save him. This is our location." Cortana disappeared revealing a galactic map.

"We'll send a cruiser to your location right away." Ackbar said.

"The _Chimera_ is closer, I can send it ahead to pick up the ship."

"Hold on." Han said. "How do we know you won't just blast the ship out of the sky or share us the contents what's inside?"

"Because Han, they will pick up the ship... you will get the passengers and bring them here for medical support." Luke said.

"My ship. Alright, that's a fair deal." Han said.

The Millennium Falcon lands on the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer _Chimera_ and they get off.

"Captain, how is the ship?" Grand Admiral Pelleaon asks.

"You can see for yourself Admiral. How it's able to keep itself together is beyond me." The captain said pointing to a large ship that was at least twice the size of the Millennium Falcon. A large hole could be seen from the top hull. It didn't have any landing gears and was leaning to the side. It's starboard engine was gone and the port side engine was badly damage.

"How is this ship still operational?" Grand Admiral Pelleaon wondered out loud.

"She has to be tough." Lando said.

"The crew?" Han said.

"Come with me." The Captain said as he leads them to the medical bay. Inside the Bacca tanks were ten men and three women.

"When we open the pods we discovered they were in statis. They all had injuries, two of them are clinging to life and are in critical condition." The captain reports.

"Which one is a Jedi?" Pelleaon asks.

"Only one is believed to be a Jedi. This female Mirialan. However we found no identification on any of them." The Captain replies.

"Is she the Grand Master?" Han asks.

"She has to be." Pelleaon replies.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. There is one pod we couldn't open." The captain replies as he walks towards the medical examination room. Inside was a large body to fit a full grown man but it wasn't open. "Unlike the others this one we suspect was locked from the inside. My men are having difficulty breaking into it without harming the person inside.

They walk over and Han wipes the small window to see who was in there. To their surprise they could see a mask. A strange black mask that only a small visor.

"I've never seen a mask like that. It almost looks Mandalorian but modified." Admiral Pelleaon said as he looks down at the person.

"We better return to Yavin IV... the Jedi have some of the best healers. They can heal them." Han said.

"Did they come with anything?"

"Yes sir. Armor and weapons I've never seen before." The Captain replies as he walks towards the other room revealing white armor with red markings on them. "The durability of these armor is greater than the Katarn III-Commando Armor. It's also lighter."

"This armor doesn't belong to us. It belongs to them." Grand Admiral Pelleaon said.

"But sir..."

"No buts, once they awake I'm sure we can find some way to find out how they made this armor. In the meantime, set course for Yavin IV." Grand Admiral Pelleaon said.

"Why did you give up the idea of studying advance technology." Han asks.

"They don't belong to us. Also, I'm sure the Republic would have made some claim to them the same as the Renment. I'm hoping we can settle the matter peacefully."

Han nodded as the Imperial II-Class jumps into hyperspace.

"I know may seem cruel, but these Storm Troopers will follow you every where you go. As you know, you are from another government and cannot be allowed the right to move around the ship freely."

"That's understandable." Han said.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope it's good. No Harry yet, but I promise the next chapter will be good and there will be a fight.


	2. The Sith Artifact

**Masters of the Force**

**Author Notes:** Four Thousand Years ago, the Sith Emperor captured Harry Potter and kept him a prisoner in his mind. To save the galaxy from the Sith Emperor, Harry enter statis in a pod drifting into endless space, in hope the Sith Emperor

**Chapter 02: The Sith Artifact  
**

**Year 24 ABY**

"Master Luke, General Solo has return." A Jedi reported.

They went outside to see the Falcon had landed safetly and Republic Soldiers, with Imperial Soldiers coming down carrying several bacca tanks that had people inside. The last to arrive was a pod that was sealed shut.

"Why haven't you guys open that pod?" Kyle Katarn asks.

"We can't, we believe it can only be open from the inside." The Imperial Storm Trooper Captain replies.

"Why would someone delebrating seal themselves into stasis?" Mon Mothma asks.

"Bring Cortana here. She might be able to explain." Luke said.

"Master Luke… there's a problem." C-3PO said as R2 beeps several times.

"What is it?"

"The A.I. known as Cortana has disappeared. She just walked into the wall and vanished." C-3PO said in a worried tone.

"Where did she go?" Grand Admiral Pelleaon asks.

"The only place she hasn't hacked into yet. The Impeiral II-Class Star Destroyer. She's on board your ship stealing your military secrets." Luke said as he looks up to the Star Destroyer in the sky.

The Imperial's look shocked and turn back.

"Get in contact with the ship at once." Grand Admiral Pelleaon orders.

"_Chimera _do you copy?" The lieutenant said on the com. Cortona pops up in front of everyone.

"Alright, what did you take?" Grand Admiral Pelleaon demanded.

"I have everything. Just as the Grand Master predicted we are in an era where the galaxy is divided."

"What will you do with this information?" Luke asks.

"Present to the Grand Master. It has been foretold by The Ones that he will unite the Galaxy and become the ruler of the Galaxy."

"Unit the Galaxy?" Luke said.

"Oh, it is foretold in a prophecy more than ten thousand years old… _'He who has transcend will awake in a divided galaxy. The galaxy shall face its darkest hour after the loss of the Eldest Son. A single choice to be made… and the Galaxy shall looks towards its greatest champion to face an ancient evil. Even when all hope has been lost, the light shall not fade in the Champion of the Force.'_ It has been determined and foretold that the Grand Master is the Champion of the Force. The Ancient Evil is…. Error… corrupt memory banks. Cannot process." Cortana said.

"Master Luke, perhaps we should open the pod… the Grand Master can tell us for himself what exactly is going on." C-3PO said.

"Opening the pod." Mara Jade said as she puts her hand in front and the pod hisses as gas came out in the form of smoke. Mara Jade cover her mouth.

"Remove the mask." Luke said. Mara Jade did so and everyone stared into the face of a young boy.

"He's the Grand Master? He's just a boy?" An imperial captain said.

"Indeed, is this some kind of joke?" Admiral Pelleaon asks.

Cortana smiles.

"He hasn't aged in the twenty years I have known him. He is a transcended being." Cortana said.

"How old is he?" Leia asks.

"Hmm, hard to say. I would have to guess nearly fifty years old. But he still has the body and mind of a seventeen year old. Time does not affect him like it does to the species of the galaxy." Cortana said.

"Why did he seal himself away?" Luke asks.

"I have no data on that subject." Cortana said.

"Let's bring him inside."

"Master… R2 says that one of the old soldiers has awaken."

Everyone ran to the medical room to see a couple of the old repubic's soldier awake and sitting on a bed getting examine by the Jedi Healers.

"Master Skywalker, I see your arrival. These is Captain Zora of Havoc Squad. She's the second in command." The Mirialan female nods to the Luke Skywalker before eyeing the children.

"A Jedi academy?" She says.

"Yes… I'm attempting to rebuild the Jedi Order." Luke said.

"Yes, I was told how the Galactic Empire purge the Jedi Order. I am please the Jedi Order survived it's third purge."

"Fifth." Cortana says as she walks in.

Needless to say, some of the iniates still had a hard time seeing a A.I. walk around without a body.

"I see there have been more Jedi purge." Zora said as she gives a sigh.

"They're bringing the Grand Master into the healing chamber."

"WHAT!" Zora shouted.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cortana said.

"The Master was not to release until we found a way to free him."

"I sense that you do not mean from the stasis pod." Cortana said.

"Cortana: Look up Republic-Jedi Coalition 37."

"Error, data damage… cannot access."

Zora's eye open wide told the whole story. She was scared.

"Scan for Sith." Zora shouted.

"Scan already complete. Sith in the area is Zero percent. Threat level at zero percent."

"Scan for object 66."

"Scanning…. Object sixty-six cannot be found."

"Master Skywalker. I need you to do something." Zora said as she turns to face Skywalker.

"What is it?"

"I need to get in touch with the ones who are treating the Grand Master." Zora said.

"Master Kyle… do you copy." Luke said on the comlink.

"Yes what is it Luke?"

"I got someone who needs to talk to you." Luke said handing Zora the comlink.

"Master Katarn here…"

"Master Katarn… this is Zora Captain of the 327th Havoc Squad of the Republic. I understand you are with the Grand Master."

"That's correct, we just put him in the bacca tank." Master Katarn said. Zora looks at Cortana who knew at once what she wanted.

"Bacca is a more advance than kolta and was introduce in the Galaxy little more than a thousand years ago. After the Great Sith War."

"Did you see a strange object the shape of a spider on his back?" Zora asks.

"There was nothing on his back other than some strange holes but they're healing."

Zora eyes open wide. She drops the comlink and everyone could see she was suddenly afraid.

"It's in the pod. Did you seal the pod?" Zora shouted.

"It should still be open, why are you worried?"

Zora leaps up and grabs a guard gun. She runs outside and stops. Several Republic Soldiers and Imperial Troopers were on the ground dead.

"What happen?" Mara Jade asks.

"Looks like some kind of fight." Han says.

"No, the artifact killed them." Zora said. She moves forward, careful to take each step carefully.

"What does she mean the artifact killed them? Artifacts don't kill people." Mara Jade said.

Luke made to step forward.

"Stay you are…" Zora snaps. "Cortana, scan the area for any inanimate objects in the area bearing marks of the Sith."

"Scanning… no objects in the area."

"You sure Cortana?" Zora said.

A scream from inside the temple caused everyone to look back.

"It's inside." Zora said as she rushes forward.

"What's going on?" Luke asks.

"Judging from your confusion, you never had to deal with anything like this. Listen to me, in my era, Sith Lords were very dangerous. Even if you killed them, that doesn't mean they stay dead. Many of them soon discovered a way to live on. They used the dark side of the force to place their souls into talisman and artifacts. The Grand Master spent most of his entire career destroying these. We succeed in destroying all but one. One we had no knowledge of… these objects… they are design to clap on to a Jedi. In this case, the object I'm looking for holds the spirit of a very powerful and dangerous Sith Lord. One who will take over the mind and body of any Jedi that his artifact implants itself into."

"How is this Sith Lord dangerous?"

"Because he was the Second Sith Emperor of the Sith Empire. Darth Caedus." Zora said.

"I have never heard of this Sith." Mara Jade said.

"We'll stop him." Anoter Jedi said.

"You're underestimating this Sith. Only the Grand Master… can defeat him."

Zora enters the room and fires her blaster at a giant spider like object that was squeezing the head of a Jedi Healer.

The spider jumps up and the small legs expanded outwards and attempts to clap itself on Luke. Mara Jade came to her husband aid and force pushes the spider away.

"No, don't use the Force on it." Zora shouted.

The spider disappeared behind the desk.

"Get out and seal this room." Zora said as she backs away.

She gets out but hits the wall as she was force push from behind.

"Noisy trooper." Jedi Healer Averi said standing up.

"Hmm, this is the first time I've possess a female. I'm not too fond of it." Averi pulls out her lightsaber.

"This body is weak, it will due until I find a better host." Averi said giving a wicked grin. One that did not suit the once kind Jedi Healer.

Luke activated his green lightsaber and could sense nothing but a sinister presence and dark side flowing in the Jedi Healer's body.

"Get everyone out of here Han. Evacuate the temple." Luke said.

"Got it Luke."

"Younglings… well it be a first time if I can posse one of them." Averi said.

"Averi, control… you can block him out." Luke said.

"Averi, awe yes the Jedi's name. Too bad I'm in control…. Argh!" Averi shouted as red blaster bolts killed the once Jedi Healer.

"Don't let that spider get on you." Zora shouted. It was too late as the spider artifact launches itself at Luke who swings his lightsaber at the strange object. It lands on the ground and makes it way towards Mara Jade but Mara Jade Skywalker, leaps away just as the Sith Artifact launches itself at her. It quickly disappears down the hall.

"Anakin, watch out." Luke called at. It was too late as the spider launches itself at Anakin. On the bottom of the artifact, a tail with a stinger was revealed. It raises itself towards Anakin's lower spine.

Jacen Solo, Anakin's older brother grabs the mechanical spider and attempts to throw it on the ground. The tail of the spider wraps itself around Jacen's wrist and swings itself so that it lands on his back. Quicker than anyone could shout a warning, the tail stabs into the spinal cord of Jacen Solo. Jacen screams as he falls down. The legs of the spiders suddenly sinks in and digs itself into Jacen's back. Jacen falls down, screaming.

Jaina Solo, Jacen's older twin sister rushes to her brothers aid.

Without warning, Jacen's right hand grabs his twin sister's throat, he stands up and looks at her with piercing yellow menacing eyes.

Zora opens fires at Jacen Solo but Luke force push her with a loud "No."

Jacen Solo used that opportunity to knock out his twin and carry her out of the temple and into the forest.

"What's he doing? What is going on?" Leia asks as she came in.

"Where's the Grand Master?" Zora asks.

"Why did Jacen and Jaina leave?" Leia asks.

"One at a time. I don't know myself, but that spider artifact as attach itself to Jacen. He took Jaina with him for some strange reason. As to the Grand Master, he's in our medical bay. But…"

"Take me to him." Zora said.

"I need to know what's going on." Luke said in a strong tone of voice.

"The Grand Master knows better than me. He can explain to you in a way I cannot Jedi. All I know is this, Jacen Solo body now host a very powerful and dangerous Darth Lord of the Sith." Zora said.

"Follow me." Luke said. "Leia, I promise you we'll save Jacen." Luke said.

They walk down the halls to the medical bay where inside a bacca tank, a young male with dark emerald green eyes open.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoy this. Any suggestions are welcome, please review.


End file.
